Fallen Rain
by Rainfern72
Summary: Many moons after the founding of the clans, their is a dark omen that warns of an outsider that will destroy the clans and what it stands for. Rainkit, a half-clan, is destined to be a great warrior but will she rise up to what StarClan has laid out for her?
1. Alliances

**Alliances**

**FireClan**

Leaders: Ivystar- black she-cat with green-eyes

Deputy: Scorchclaw-long-haired dark ginger tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Robinheart- light brown tabby she-cat (apprentince-Bluepaw)

Warriors:

Leafheart- dark brown tom

Wolfleap- silver tom with blue eyes

Squirrelfur- fluffy light brown she-cat

Rosestorm- cream-colored she-cat (apprentince-Littlepaw)

Skypool- pinkish-white she-cat with

Lightningfang- dark gray tom with black paws (apprentince-Foxpaw)

Blackflower- black-and –silver she-cat (apprentice-Frostpaw)

Russetfoot- reddish brown tom

Echoflame- golden she-cat with white splashes on pelt

Emberwhisker- light ginger tabby tom

Shadowleaf- black she-cat with a torn ear

Frogleap- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Twigheart- light brown tom (brother to Frogleap)

Apprentices: (also lists their parentage)

Bluepaw-mottled brown tom with blue eyes (Squirrelfur & Leafheart)

Littlepaw-small pale ginger she-cat (Skypool & Scorchclaw)

Frostpaw-white she-cat with (same as Littlepaw)

Foxpaw- red tabby tom (Russetfoot & Shadowleaf)

* * *

Queens:

Fernstripe- gray she-cat with black stripes. (Mates with Lionfang of MoonClan)

Kits: Rainkit- white she-cat with faint black stripes with blue eyes

Eaglekit-golden tabby tom

**MoonClan**

Leader: Redstar- reddish brown tabby tom

Deputy: Splashsong- dappled golden she-cat

Medicine Cat: Flowerpelt- tortioshell she-cat with green-eyes

Warriors:

Lionfang- golden tabby tom

Berrytail- white tom with black underbelly, paws, and tail tip.

Breezeheart-silver she-cat (apprentice- Lilypaw)

Boulderfur- dark gray tom

Bluecloud- black tom with blue eyes

Duskflight- light ginger tom

Sparrowfeather- long-haired gray tom (apprentice- Flamepaw)

Oakfall- light brown tabby tom

Darkpetal- black she-cat with silver paws (sister to Bluecloud)

Stormclaw- fluffy silver tom

Heatherpelt- bluish-gray she-cat

Rabbitleap- white tom with gray paws

Apprentice:

Blossompaw- cream colored she-cat (Milkfur & unknown)

Flamepaw-dark ginger she-cat (Redstar & Breezeheart)

Queens:

Nightfur- black she-cat with icy blue-eyes (mates with Oakfall)

Kits: Dustkit-brown tom with black paws

Daisyheart- light ginger she-cat

Elders:

Milkfur- small fluffy white she-cat (formerly a kittypet)

Shrewfoot- long-haired gray tom with unusually long claws

**NightClan**

Leader: Snakestar- dark brown tom with black stripes on tail

Deputy: Yellowflower- gray, black, and white she-cat with amber eyes (apprentince-Rowanpaw)

Medicine Cat: Featherwing- light gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Cedartail- light gray tom (apprentice-Mosspaw)

Mudstep- brown tabby tom

Bramblepelt-fluffy dark brown tabby tom

Streamcloud- gray she-cat

Webflame- white tom with light gray stripes (formerly a loner)

Lizardfang- black tom with long scar on shoulder (brother to Snakestar)

Acornfur- light brown tom

Mallowclaw- light gray tom

Spottedheart-tortioshell- and-white she-cat

Petalspots- black she-cat with white specks (formerly a rogue)

Greenflame- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Rowanpaw- dark ginger tabby tom (Lizardfang & Spottedheart)

Mosspaw- black she-cat with green eyes (same as Rowanpaw)

Queens:

Dawnleaf- golden she-cat with green eyes (mates with Cedartail)

Kits: Birdkit- light gray tom

Cloudflower- white she-cat

Elders:

Thronclaw- dark ginger tom (formerly a loner)

**IceClan**

Leader: Ripplestar- silver she-cat with green eyes (apprentice- Graypaw)

Deputy: Owlfeather- light brown tom

Medicine Cat: Finchwing- ginger tabby tom

Warriors:

Pebblefall- white tom with broad shoulders

Troutleap- dark ginger tabby tom (apprentince-Reedpaw)

Pinewhisker- reddish tabby tom with faint black stripes (apprentince-Minnowpaw)

Vinesong - silver she-cat

Bumblewing- longhaired gray tom with blue eyes

Sunstripe-golden tabby tom

Shellfur- brown-and-white tom

Green-eye- black tom with green eyes

Turtlefur-fluffy silver she-cat (formerly a rogue)

Mistystorm- silver she-cat with green eyes

Thundersong- dappled golden she-cat(former loner)

Apprentices:

Graypaw- dark gray tom (Vinesong & Owlfeather)

Reedpaw-light ginger-and-white tom (Shellstripe & Heatherpelt)

Minnowpaw- silver she-cat with dark blue eyes (same as Graypaw)

Queens:

Puddlestorm- brown she-cat with white splashes

Kits: Brightkit- light brown she-cat

Mousekit- light gray she-cat

Lilysplash- dark cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes (former loner)

Elders:

Lightheart- light ginger she-cat with white splashes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It was raining in leaf-bare and it was close to green-leaf. The moon shone through the gaps of the pine trees. Yellowflower walked into the den and padded towards her leader. She sat down and looked at the senior warriors who were all staring grimly at one another. Finchwing glared disapprovingly at Snakestar.

"As we all know Finchwing has had a sign sent from StarClan." He glanced at Finchwing and continued. " They have warned us of a cat who will destroy the Clans with no blood related kin. We must assume that it may mean someone in the Clans." The warriors glanced at one another shocked. Bramblepelt murmured "Then what are we going to do? Some of the half-clans are kits and we can't kill anyone cold-blooded." "Yes, it's against the code." The medicine cat hissed. "They didn't say they were in the Clan. They just said someone without kin. Some of them _now_have kin in the clan!" the deputy glared at the medicine cat.

"_You_! You should understand all about sacrifices!" she spat. Her pelt beginning to bristle and Snakestar laid his tail on her shoulder reassuringly "It's okay. We will find a way around this." He murmured. He swung his massive head towards his senior warriors and said thoughtfully "If we can't kill them we could banish them." Bramblepelt nodded his head slowly. "MoonClan will take our side. They don't like kittypets and loners. IceClan will be easily persuaded." "Then you will be condemning kits and elders to death!" Finchwing snarled.

"It is decided then. At the gathering I will propose to banish the cats who lived outside the warrior code along with half-clan cats." Snakestar meowed as he ignored his medicine cat. The other cats nodded except for Finchwing his eyes haunted and he looked as if he had just seen a cat murdered. Without anything to say, he got up and padded towards the den entrance, his tail swinging agitatedly. "Oh, and Finchwing" Finchwing stopped and pricked his ears, signaling that he was listening. "You must not tell the other medicine cats of this, and not even our own clanmates." Finchwing sighed heavily and continued on.

As he padded across the clearing he saw clouds drifting over the moon. "Is that a omen?" he whispered to himself. He watched the clouds drift away and he knew that there would be danger for the clans.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a gentle breeze and the flowers were finally blooming over the nursery den. Rainkit padded out the den, her blue eyes glinting with excitement. Today she was to become an apprentice and she felt like running to The Beyond and back! Eaglekit and Fernstripe came out and meowed "Now, you'll need to clean yourselves up before the ceremony." "_Mom_ were going to be apprentices!" protested Eaglekit.

"But you're always going to be my kit." Fernstripe purred affectionately. _If only their father could see them know._ She thought. Eaglekit wiggled out of her grasp and ran across the clearing. Rainkit glanced at Fernstripe advancing on her and ran after Eaglekit. She slowed down close to the fresh-kill pile and as Rainkit looked around, she saw the camp coming to life. Scorchclaw, the deputy, was assigning patrols to the group of cats.

Rosestorm, Lightningfang, and Blackflower were returning from training their apprentices for battle. She thought of what it would feel like to explore and to hunt and fight for the clan. She could imagine fighting a NightClan warrior, her claws digging into her enemies pelt. Footsteps echoed outside the entrance to camp but soon realized that it was Leafheart's hunting patrol. Squirrelfur and Russetfoot closely followed.

Then from the corner of her eyes she saw Ivystar padding towards to the Highbranch. She jumped up with grace and yowled _"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highbranch for a clan meeting!"_ Everyone in camp walked towards their leader and sat down quietly. Fernstripe herded Rainkit and Eaglekit towards the Highbranch and sat down beside them, her eyes gleaming proudly. "Today is one of my favorite tasks as leader which is the making of new apprentices." Rainkit, Eaglekit step forward. They padded excitedly forwards, their chest fur puffing out proudly. "Rainkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw."

She paused and continued "Wolfleap, you are a brave and intelligent warrior and I hope you pass down these attributes down to your apprentice, as you have done with Echoflame." Rainpaw padded towards Wolfleap nervously. _What if he doesn't like me?_She thought. He looked down at her with nice, friendly eyes. "I'll do my very best!" Rainpaw promised. "That's all I expect." He replied. "Eaglekit, from this moment forward, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Emberwhisker, you are a young warrior and you still have much to learn but I hope having an apprentice will gain experience." Eaglepaw slowly walked forward toward the ginger tom and touched noses with him.

As the clan cats broke apart and carried out the patrols, Rainpaw turned towards her mentor and asked him "What are we going to do first?" He walked towards the clan entrance tunnel and replied "Today were going to explore the clan territory while you get familiar with the other clans." "Okay!" she meowed enthusiastically then more hesitantly mewed "Can Eaglepaw come?" "If it's okay with Emberwhisker he can." Wolfleap looked at Emberwhisker who had overheard the conversation nodded in agreement.

All four headed out of the camp and into the welcoming shadows of the forest. Rainpaw listened and smelled everything around her. She could hear birds up above, and the babbling of the stream not to far off and the feel of the wind in her fur. She padded beside her brother as they walked towards the border. They suddenly stopped and Wolfleap turned around and stared at the apprentice. "Give the air a good sniff and tell me what you can smell." Rainpaw tilted her head up and gave an attentive sniff and recoiled. "I smell pine trees and something _really_ disgusting." She paused to think but before she could answer Eaglepaw interrupted her "Is it one of the clans?" "Yes it is, but _please_ don't interrupt your littermate." Emberwhisker snorted. "This is the border to NightClan. You can tell not only by the smell but also by the pine trees and the marshy ground. Remember the scent because if you do, climb a tree and head back to camp immediately or run in the opposite direction." Wolfleap went on. Rainpaw's fur began to bristle but Eaglepaw snorted in defiance "They wont be able to catch me because I'll be the best apprentice _ever_!"

They headed towards the horizon and Rainpaw could see the trees thinning out. She could hear the faint sound of water moving. She could smell fish and as they got closer she whispered to her mentor "Is this IceClan?" Wolfleap looked down in surprise and pride and it made her feel warm. "IceClan mainly feeds on fish and lives near streams. They don't like the forest and their fur weighs them down so they always try to attack in or near water." Emberwhisker meowed. They continued along the border until the ground began to level out and flatten. "This is MoonClan territory.

They are usually light colored, and are really fast. They prey mainly on rabbits and birds. They camp in caves with trees surrounding it." Wolfleap told them. He looked up at the sky and said, "It's time to head back to camp. Tomorrow we will teach you how to hunt." They all walked back to camp and as soon as they got there, Eaglepaw and Rainpaw went to the fresh-kill pile. Rainpaw chose a sparrow and sat down near the apprentices' den. The other apprentices came over and sat down near them.

"Would you'll like to join us?" Foxpaw asked them. Rainpaw looked up and nodded gratefully, picked up her sparrow and went over and sat by Littlepaw. Eaglepaw followed her and sat down by Foxpaw. "So how was your first day out of camp?" Littlepaw asked. Rainpaw took a huge bite out of her sparrow, swallowed and replied "Great! We got to learn all about all the other clans!"

"I can't wait to fight a NightClan warrior." Eaglepaw growled. "You'll probably get killed in that battle." Frostpaw joked. "Laugh all you want." Eaglepaw snorted. He finished the remains of his mouse and got up. "Don't forget that you're not going to sleep in the nursery." Foxpaw joke. "The bedding is in the den already. Bluepaw brought it in earlier." Foxpaw informed them. Rainpaw and Eaglepaw exchanged looks and Rainpaw thought _I totally forgot all about sleeping in the apprentices' den!_

They followed the older apprentices into the den. "You can sleep by the back if you want." Littlepaw told Rainpaw. Rainpaw padded over to the pile of moss, bracken, and feathers, took half of it and headed towards the back of the cave. Her white pelt shone in the moonlight while she made her nest. She settled down and began to dream


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rainpaw, Eaglepaw, you need to get up!" Frostpaw hissed at us. Rainpaw groggily sat up and shook her fur then padded out of the den with Eaglepaw stumbling behind. She saw Wolfleap and Emberwhisker across the clearing beside the entrance to camp. She padded towards her mentor and when Wolfleap saw them he began to get up. "Were going to go to the Great Rock to practice hunting today." He swung his broad head and broke into a run into the forest; the others followed him outside of camp. They followed the trail to the Great Rock close to the stream that runs through their territory. Eaglepaw and Rainpaw ran excitedly ahead of their mentors. "Eaglepaw, Rainpaw get back here right now!" Wolfleap growled. Rainpaw and Eaglepaw skidded to a halt and realized that they had almost run into the stream. "You could've broken your neck if you fell in there!" Emberwhisker growled at his apprentice. Rainpaw hung her head in shame. I can't believe we were acting like kits! We could've been killed! " Well were here anyway but from now on you need to look where you're walking." Wolfleap meowed amusingly. The small clearing was surrounded by bushes and at the edge was the biggest rock she had ever seen. "Okay, so what do you know about hunting mice?" Rainpaw looked up at the sky to think. "They can feel the ground move before we see them." She suggested. "Great!" Wolfleap purred. "They're not as fast as rabbits." Eaglepaw murmured. Rainpaw glanced at her brother and Emberwhisker began to speak. "That's right Eaglepaw. So how can we get the mice if they can sense us before we even get there but not fast enough to get away." "Walk softly?" Rainpaw asked "And make sure that we don't scare it by moving anything." Eaglepaw nodded. "Great!" Emberwhisker said. "You always want to be downwind of any prey so that they don't scent you." "Right," Wolfleap meowed " Lets see your hunting crouches." Excitement ran down her spine as she got into the hunters crouch. She got as long as she could and moved forward carefully putting one paw in front of another. "You need to bring your tail down just a bit." Wolfleap observed. She brought her tail down just a bit as he had asked. "Eaglepaw, you need to go a bit slower." His mentor told him. He stopped when he heard his mentor and started again but slower then his original pace. "I think that's enough for know," Wolfleap told us," we need to head back to camp. Tomorrow you can try hunting real prey." Eaglepaw and Rainpaw began to run back to camp but then remembered what their mentors had told them earlier. They walked through below the trees and listened to the birds. When they reached camp, Lightningfang, their father, purred. "How was your second day out of camp?" "It was great!" Rainpaw blurted out in excitement. Lightningfang was not their real father and they knew that. Fernstripe had told them that their real father was a strong warrior called Lionfang, of MoonClan. Some cats glanced at us in suspicion sometimes but never harmed us. It was great to have the support of clanmates Even though they knew we were half clan. Eaglepaw was still talking to Lightningfang so she started to walk over to the other apprentices when Frogleap, a newly made warrior bounded up to her. "Hey Rainpaw!" he meowed "What did you do today?" "Well, me and Eaglepaw almost ran into a stream." She admitted. "Really? I fell down a hill on my first day out of camp." He replied in embarrassment. "I bet Russetfoot wasn't to happy about that." Rainpaw snorted amusingly. "I had to go straight back to camp because I dislodged my shoulder." Rainpaw flicked her tail in sympathy. "I have to go. I'm supposed to be going to patrol the border of IceClan." Frogleap replied hastily. Rainpaw watched him bound away and picked a squirrel and padded off to the regular spot where the apprentinces ate. _I can't wait for tomorrow…_


End file.
